Birthday to Remember or Not Remember
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo turns 16 and his parents forgot. What they don't know is someone planned the party for him. Very cool!
1. Forgetting the Birthday

I've returned making a Horton Hears A Who fic. It's pretty awesome and it got me coming back. What would happen if his parents forgot Jojo's 16th birthday? That would be unusual. This come-back fic is dedicated to my friends: Wolf Mystic, Nik-Chik11, Wolf's Flame, NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak, WingedAngel93, PotterPhantomKitten, PhantomInvader (please be nice to this one), Jinney, Mayor Ned McDodd, Derr Gotik, RunLyllithRun, mynameisweird, akatsukixsinger285, and new new friend, I'm-in-Love-with-Jojo-McDodd. Enjoy!

* * *

Birthday to Remember or Not Remember

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Forgetting the Birthday

One morning in Whoville, in the McDodd house, the alarm rings loudly and Jojo shut it off. He groaned sleepily removed the covers from his head. His hair looked a little messy like half of it covered his right eye and yawned softly. He started to look a little sleepy and removed the sand out of his brown eyes, then he got up from his bed, looked at himself in the mirror and sees himself older. As he looked at the calendar on the wall, he saw something circled on there. That's what it became-- July 15th-- his 16th birthday.

He wasn't the least surprised that he just turned 16, but he definitely liked the feeling of it on the inside, but he still feels like he's 15. Even though it's summer, Jojo feels as if he should get used to the fact that he's older and stuff. He sighed softly and thought to himself, 'Well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts.'

He opened the door and then walked out of his room, where he saw his parents going in different directions, getting ready for the morning. But as he got to the kitchen, he sees 96 birthday cards from his 96 sisters. It feels as though even though most of his sisters annoy the crap out of him, it kinda made him feel appreciated, even though they never show it.

He walked across the kitchen and saw everyone in the kitchen, having breakfast. He saw his parents giving their daughters some breakfast and all Jojo had was some cereal and some who-cakes to go with it. As he was eating his breakfast, he noticed that his parents didn't pay any attention to the birthday Who, like they didn't notice that it was his birthday.

He sees Sally drinking coffee and Ned reading the newspaper while talking to his daughters at the same time. He lowered his eyebrows, wanting to tell him, 'You know, it wouldn't kill you guys to tell me happy birthday or ask me how does it feel to be 16 or something.'

After he finished his breakfast, he left the kitchen and went back in his room to kind sulk in silence, thinking that it was the first time his parents forgot his birthday. He turned on his CD player and played a little sad song in spite of his parents forgetting that it's his 16th birthday and sung along to it.

_Hiding away  
Losin' the day  
As if it doesn't really matter  
Saying goodbye  
Scared to say why  
Afraid it will shatter our world  
Show me some faith now  
Trust me somehow  
_

_Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anywhere we can hide away  
I don't wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe, what I say  
I won't let you...hide away  
_

_Where do we go  
How do we know  
What we're ever really after  
Sometimes it's clear  
When you are here  
Nothing can shatter our world  
I need some faith now  
To trust you somehow_

_Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anywhere we can hide away  
I don't wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe what I say  
I won't let you...hide away  
_

_Maybe I, maybe I, maybe i'm losin'  
Maybe I, maybe I, maybe i'm OK  
Turn around, look around, go around in circles  
Don't run away, drift away, don't hide away_

_Why are we keepin' our secret  
Why are we hiding ourselves away  
Anywhere you can, hide away  
I don't wanna fake it  
I wanna make you believe what I say  
Ohh, what I say  
Believe what I said  
I won't let you hide away, hide away_

_Hiding away, losin' my day  
As if it doesn't really matter_

He laid his back down on his bed and looked at the ceiling, thinking, 'My parents really forgot about my birthday.'

He never actually thought his parents would really forget their oldest son is 16 and no one seems to care except his sisters. He feels as if they're the only ones that rely on his birthday, and he received a phone call from his Who-phone. He grabbed the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Yo, birthday boy! What's up!" exclaimed a voice.

"Hey, thanks, Cody. I'm glad you actually remembered." said Jojo.

"Yeah, me and Mike wanted to wish you a happy birthday, dude." said Cody.

"I don't feel any older, but I'm glad I'm 16."

"Us, too." said Mike.

"So, doing anything special?"

"I'm not sure. My parents didn't wish me a happy birthday or anything."

Mike gasped in shock and asked, "They didn't?"

"Nope." Jojo replied.

"Well, shouldn't you tell them that it's your birthday today?" asked Cody.

"I should, but they're just too busy with their own world and it seems like they could care less."

"Well, we're having this party at that new arcade place where there's pizza, and a dance floor to add. The dance floor is HUGE!!" said Mike.

"How huge, man?" asked Jojo.

"I'd say about about 100-something feet."

"Hey, that's cool. I'll probably ask my parents about that, but I'm just worried that they don't know it's my birthday, so I hope I'll be there."

"We leave about later today." said Cody.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there."

"Later, dude! Happy, b-day, man!" exclaimed Mike.

"Thanks."

He hung up the Who-phone and remained in his room throughout the morning. Meanwhile, Ned came in his room and said, "Me and your mom are going out for a while, so you're in charge of watching the kids for us."

Jojo sighed heavily and said, "Okay, sure."

When Ned heard that tone, he could tell something was wrong. He puts his hand on his shoulder and asked, "Is something wrong, son?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm-- I'm fine."

"Well, okay, then. But if something was wrong, you'd tell me, right?"

"Of course."

Ned quickly left the room, leaving Jojo a little depressed and somewhat disappointed that they're unaware of the fact that Jojo turned 16. He laid down on his room, with his eyes being a litle misty-eyed, like a piece of him was just destroyed.

* * *

The song is called "Hide Away" from Hilary Duff. Hope you like it!


	2. Shocking Reminder

Chpater 2: Shocking Reminder

As Ned started to get ready for the morning, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, floss it, wash his face and shave. He looked at himself in the mirror, thinking that he looks much older and felt his chin was a little bit rugged, like there's a rough spot on it.

"I have got to prevent myself from growing a beard." Ned whispered.

After that, he combed his hair, and wanted to make it perfect for the day. He straightened his tie and looked well-groomed. He sighed and said, "Well, let's get ready to see what's in store for me."

He left his room, walked downstairs and opened the door to breathe a new day in city hall. As he got there, he saw a few teenagers asking about his son and saw some birthday gifts. He got a little suspicious about the term 'birthday' and wondered there was something going on that day.

He entered in the city hall and saw the councilmen of Whoville there, greeting in any way possible. Then, they went inside and they sat down and recited to pledge of Whoville. Everyone stood up and recited,

_We have all that we need_

_We have all that we got_

_We like it in Whoville_

_We like a lot!_

"Okay, people. We've been discussing about the upcoming Whoville meeting giving by our wonderful mayor, Ned McDodd, who's speaking out the issues of our library, in which it's starting to clsoe down for business. Mr. McDodd, if you may." said the councilman.

Ned got up and cleared his throat and let out a statement, "Well, you know, we all love our library and we would be crushed to see it close down and turn it into deluxe 20-story apartment. It gives our children to ability to gain in some knowledge so that they'll strive better in life."

The others applauded and connected to Ned's thoughts and issues. He continued, "I thought of an idea that the whole students of Whoville High will participate in a talent show/charity event to keep the library running, so that more children will give in some more knowledge and a place where they need some material."

Then they cheered loudly and everyone got in the spirit of Ned's enthusiastic speech. He finished off with, "Thank you."

"All right, we will have this meeting coming in 2 weeks and we will kick off the charity event in the fall. Meeting adjourned."

The councilman banged his gavel and everyone left the room until the councilmen stopped Ned to talk to him for a while. He looked at him and said, "You know, that was a very good speech you've given us, Mr. Mayor. We will be looking forward to this event in the coming months. What makes you want to start this?"

"Well, my kids has had their interest in the library and I think we should take it in consideration that goes to a point where young children need to stop and think that maybe the library isn't such a boring place. It actually develops knowledge in doing well in school."

"Wow, spoken like a true mayor. I must apologize for all the times I've called you 'boob.'"

"Apology accepted."

Later on, Mrs. Yelp looked at the history of the library in Who-kipedia and found some interesting facts. Then, he heard Ned coming and then, she poured out a cup of coffee and saw him arriving. She gave him a cup a coffee and went in his office.

As he got there, he took in some important notes and looked on his calendar for a date where the 'save the library' event will be held at. He stopped at September and put it in for the 18th. He wrote out, 'Save the library/charity event/talent show' event. As he returned to flip back to the current month, he heard a voice coming from the horn.

"Hey, mayor. How's it going?"

He got up and went in the balcony and heard Horton's voice. He answered, "It's going great, Horton. How 'bout you?"

"Doing fine. Just thought I would just take the time to talk to you."

"That's nice."

"Anyways, Morton, Rudy, Vlad and the rest of the animals in Nool wanted to do something special for your son, Jojo."

"Well, what's that?"

Horton paused for a minute with his 'you forgot' expression and asked, "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" he asked, confused.

"Today's July 15th."

"Yeah, what happens?"

"You told me it's your son's birthday."

Ned didn't know until he made a blank expression of that day. He paused with an 'oh, snap' expression on his face and thought that it would be held throughout the final week of July until he saw the date of the calendar. He looked at the 15th and realized that it is Jojo's 16th birthday. He dropped his jaw in shock and didn't believe that he forgot his older son's birthday. After that, he fainted.

"Mayor? Mayor? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

Ned groaned embarassedly and said, "I'm okay. I'm just shocked."

"You forgot, didn't you?" asked Morton, out of nowhere.

"Hey, Morton. I thought I had it on my planner and everything."

"Did you tell him?" asked Horton.

"No." he said, hesitantly.

Then, he realized that it was the expression he saw on Jojo's face that he forgot about his 16th birthday. He sighed heavily and said, "Sally's gonna kill me if she finds out."

He takes out a Who-Phone and calls Sally to let her know that today is Jojo's birthday. The phone clicks and responds with a 'Hello?'

"Honey, we have a big problem!" Ned exclaimed.

"Jojo's birthday is today." Sally said.

"How did you know?"

"Mr. and Mrs. McKinney told me and I forgot that it's his birthday."

They said on the phone in unison, "I can't believe you forgot! Me?! Yes, you! Stop that!"

* * *

T-R-O-U-B-L-E!! Find out what happens next!


	3. Making Up for It

Chapter 3: Making Up for It

"Okay, so we forgot his birthday. He probably didn't notice." said Ned.

"Well, from the look on Jojo's face before I left the house, he kinda felt sad about something and he asked me, 'Do I feel older?' and I ended up saying, 'Almost.' How stupid of me!" Sally said.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Ned.

"Can I meet you in your office?"

"Of course, at noon."

Later on, early afternoon came and Sally showed up at her husband's office, thinking about what they're gonna do for Jojo's 16th birthday. Ned suggested that he'd picture Sally in his brain and then as she visualized it, she started making faces and noises thinking that something rotten is in it, but came out with a good idea in there.

"See where I'm getting?" he asked.

"This is perfect. We could plan a surprise party of Jojo and make sure we never forgot."

"Perfect idea."

"Then, Jojo's going to some teen place later on today, so we have to invite his friends over."

"Good thinking."

After the planning part, Ned and Sally saw Jojo out with Caitlyn, Misty, Cody, Marcus and Mike in the park for a little sweet 16 party there for him and already, they were a little shocked. They came in and Ned asked, "What's going on?"

"We're just having a little party, Mr. and Mrs. McDodd." said Misty.

"You guys knew about Jojo's party?" asked Sally.

"Well, my parents knew that it was Jojo's party, so she planned it for him a month ago." said Mike.

"Didn't they tell us that in case we forget?" asked Ned.

"Yeah, they did. Our parents came over to your guys' house and told you that whenever one of you forgot his birthday, they're gonna make it happen for you." said Cody.

Ned and Sally felt extremely guilty and ashamed of theirselves for forgetting their son's birthday and that they weren't prepared for it. Ned sighed heavily and said, "I think we should go over to him and apologize."

"Good thinking, honey." said Sally.

They walked over to the tree and saw Jojo talking with Caitlyn and Misty and decided to talk to him. Ned stepped in and said, "Can you girls excuse us, please?"

"Of course. Hey, Mr. and Mrs. McDodd." said Misty.

"Hello." said Caitlyn.

The two girls left, leaving Ned and Sally sitting under the tree to talk to Jojo. He looked at them and looked kinda distant from them. Ned asked, "Hey, son, how's it going?"

"Fine."

"Great party, isn't it?" asked Sally.

"Yeah, pretty awesome."

"Look, son, we're sorry. We're just caught up with other things. We don't blame you if you don't forgive us." said Ned.

"Hey, it's okay. I will always forgive you guys. I was just a little sad that when you forgot about my birthday, just brings me to a point where I'm not appreciated."

"We do appreciate you."

"For 16 years, you've been in this world and we've raised you so well to be a fine young person that you are. We would never forget our kids' birthday and then, what, we forgot one of our own. We just want to make it up to you." said Sally.

Jojo felt as if they're really caring and they're really sorry for forgetting their 16th birthday and they appreciate him more and made him feel loved. He let out a smile and said, "I love you guys."

"We love you too, son."

"Happy birthday, Jojo."

They gave him a hug and felt completely loved by the fact that Jojo's growing up and wanted to make up for lost time they spent away from Jojo since Ned has been mayor. They went back out there and started to celebrate his birthday.

Mrs. McKinney let out a white-green and blue frosting of birthday cake with a two number candles that says '16' and Jojo blew out the candles and everyone applauded. Everyone, including Jojo, wanted a piece of that cake and after that, everyone gave him some presents. Mike and Cody's gift to Jojo was a digital camera, Caitlyn's gift was a blue T-shirt, Misty's gift was a rainbow necklace, Marcus' gift was a new guitar and Mr. and Mrs. McKinney's gift were some headphones.

However, Ned and Sally let out some gifts of their own too. Ned brought him 5 CD's and a Who-pod and Sally brought him a notebook, to do his drawings and writing songs.

Jojo liked all these presents and thanked everybody for giving him all these cool stuff. At that point, being 16 wasn't all that bad after all. For Jojo, it feels pretty good to grow up, just a little bit.


	4. Birthday Dancing

Chapter 4: Birthday Dancing

A few hours later, Ned and Sally dropped Jojo off with Caitlyn, Misty, Cody, Marcus and Mike to take him to that new teen place called, "Breakmove", where they gazed on the inside of the place. It's a huge place where there's a pizza parlor and snack bar, game room and a big dance floor. Jojo gazed at the place in awe, like it's a great place to hang out in.

"So, what do you think, man?" asked Cody.

"Dude, this is awesome written all over it." answered Jojo.

"Like I said, it's pretty cool. Makes you feel like it's home again." said Mike.

"I think I'm gonna like it here."

Caitlyn, Mike, Marcus, Jojo, Misty and Cody all sat down and ate some pizza and started talking and socializing. Marcus said, "We've never had any hangouts like this back in What-tropolis. We had a shopping mall, movie theatre and my dad's pizza place."

"Well, it's not that bad, isn't it?" asked Jojo.

"Dude, my dad embarasses me way too much and it's a pain in the neck." said Marcus.

"I understand that. My dad does the same and I don't know why for some reason. I think he just likes to because he brags about me being Mayor and it's annoying."

"Well, we know music is your passion and you want to pursue it." said Misty.

"Yes, I do. I want to be a singer-songwriter, musician and inventor of music instruments."

"What kind of music instruments do you want to invent?" asked Cody.

"All types. Here's some drawings that I want to show you guys."

Jojo pulled out a notebook doodling notebook, where he lets his friends see all the drawings of different music instruments and everyone was in awe.

"Whoa, dude. That looks amazing. What do you call it?" asked Mike.

"Well, that's my vio-monica. A combination of violin and a harmonica, but my favorite is my rock-acoustic guitar. One type electric guitar and acoustic guitar mixed in together. It's pretty cool."

"I'll say." said Marcus.

"And what's that?" asked Caitlyn.

"This one is most famous. It's my mega-horn. It's been known as the day of the Horton incident."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that. Awesome work." said Cody.

"Thanks, man."

"This is a great sweet 16 birthday, man." said Mike.

"I wouldn't have wanted it in any other way."

"Hey, I think they're getting ready to dance. Wanna cut a rug on the dance floor?" asked Misty.

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Marcus.

"Do you dance, Jojo?" asked Caitlyn.

"A little." he replied.

They saw everyone else in the dance floor and the DJ came in and announced, "So, I hear we have a birthday boy in house. Where's Jojo McDodd?"

"That's me!" he exclaimed.

He saw this black and grey Who standing there and answered, "Happy birthday, kid. We like to give out a special dance for the birthday boys and girls here, so since you're the first one--first birthday boy here-- we thought you can dance to the song too."

Then, the DJ starts playing this amazing song and wanted everyone to see Jojo dance. Then, he started criss-crossing, and did some hip-hop moves while he danced with the music.

_As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A  
Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was  
Her Doom  
_

_Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie_

_(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're  
Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)  
_

_Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By-  
A Smooth Criminal_

Everyone was impressed with Jojo's hidden moves and decided to be on the group also. All of his friends decided to give it a go they formed a group where they're busting a move on the dance floor and Jojo led the entire dance floor like it was his own group of dancers.

_So They Came Into The  
Outway  
It Was Sunday-What A Black  
Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus-  
Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats-  
Intimidations  
_

_Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
_

_(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're  
Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)  
_

_(Annie Are You Ok)  
(So, Annie Are You Ok)  
(Are You Ok Annie)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By-  
A Smooth Criminal)_

Okay, I Want Everybody To  
Clear The Area Right Now!

Soon enough, everyone made their own moves and Jojo started to do some moves of his own and did the anti-gravity lean to impress everyone. Then, he did some hip-hop breakdancing moves and everyone at the whole dance floor was amazed and they're still dancing.

_Aaow!  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That  
You're Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The  
Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!_

_(Will You Tell Us, That  
You're Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The  
Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
Doggone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow!!!_

Everyone continued dancing to the song and as soon as the music stopped, everybody froze and they all cheered for Jojo for his impressive moves. His friends looked very happy and surprised that he had hidden those moves and thought those were awesome.

"Dude, you tore up on the dance floor! That's so cool!" exclaimed Cody.

"Gnarly radical moves, man!" exclaimed Marcus.

"Thanks, guys." said Jojo.

"Dude, it's like a side of you I've never seen before. THis is unbelievable. How cool is that?!" exclaimed Mike.

"I mean, you've just made my day so cool." said Caitlyn.

"This was a good day, for our awesome friend here." said Misty.

"Well, hey. Being 16 is so cool."

Jojo, Caitlyn, Marcus, Cody, Mike and Misty remained in the teen club until 8:45 and went their separate ways to go home. They said goodbye to each other and Jojo went back to his house thinking that his 16th birthday started off a little sour, but in the end, it turned out to be very sweet and unforgettable.

* * *

I know it's kinda cheesy, but I had to put in "Smooth Criminal" from Michael Jackson. Had to think of dance song to end the story. So, here's to the King of Pop! Hope you guys like my story!


End file.
